Black Keys:One Shot
by SummerRainxo
Summary: He left....Our Song...What happen to me now?


Black Keys: O N E S H O T

Welcome to the life of Taylor Swift,she have …well almost lost her fiancé Joe Jonas,when he died in a car crash,ever since the crash,

Taylor build up walls with the outside yeah sure she had a successful career as a musician because her music connects with thousand of teenager

write songs about break-ups,crushing,falling in and out of love but "Non of those songs ever mean a thing to me"

she said while looking at an old yellowish music sheet and the words

"_Black Keys_" neatly written on the top.

"Our song,you left without completing OUR song,Joe,how could you?" She sighed and finally giving in to the tears she have been fighting back

Joe and Taylor was high school sweethearts when Taylor's father died,Joe was there he wrote halve of the song "Black Keys" in the memory of

Taylor's when Taylor walk down the aisle "Black Keys" will play because her father can't be there.

"I promise" the two words which shot through Taylor's heart like a bullet.

Giving up,Taylor threw the music sheet across the room,dim the lights and forced herself to sleep

she slowly

drift away to her own dreamland she heard the voice that always sound so pure,soft,gentle….she heard Joe… "Joe?Where are you Joe?"

"I'm here babe,turn around" Taylor turned around to see the man she always love,the man who made her smile through her tears…

"This can't be happening…You are dead!I saw you laying down motionless,breathless!This is not real!" Taylor said in shock, agony and happiness.

Joe rested his finger on her lips "I am always here" Joe said while pointing to Taylor's heart… "And there"

He said and point to the star lit night sky "No matter where am I dead or alive in the world,I knew that you never forgotten me Tay.

I would be your star that shines in the darkest night,the color to your rain." He said while reaching for his back pocket and took out the same

yellowish music sheet. "Our song Tay,you can't throw it away like this…

I may not be able to complete it with you physically but I would be there mentally to support you,to watch you smile,to watch you go on with your life…

The next time there is a big rain,remember there is a wind blowing against your ear,its me telling you to be strong."

He said and swept her hair out of her face "My beautiful Taylor…"

He smiled at her. "Its time for me to go now baby.I love you forever and always" He said and kissed her forehead.

"Wait no!Where are you going?" Taylor said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Why did you came to see me?So I could live through the pain of losing you again?Don't leave me …ever"

Taylor said and grabbed Joe's arm.

Joe smiled at her "I won't leave you…I was always there Taylor…always" With that he was gone…

Taylor woke up… "The song…I need to complete the song"

Carefully she took the yellowish music sheet and ran to her piano and started playing a few keys until she think it was perfect,slowly,word by word,note by note,

Taylor wrote on the paper time goes by,it started to rain.

Taylor peeked out of the window and said "You never lied"…

The next night at Taylor's concert…She walked up to the stage and said "

How's everyone tonight?I hope you are doing awesome!Tonight I want to open the show with a new song I wrote…with someone special and the name is called Black Keys"

She smiled and play the first few keys of the songs only using the black keys of the piano,ready…set….sing she said to sang the lyrics of the song…

while hitting the chorus,she suddenly felt like she was alone not in front of the crowd…She saw Joe again…beside her…singing and playing the piano too

"And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew"

Their voices sounds perfect together…Soon started to rain and a wind blew across Taylor's face…Gaining her confidence Taylor looked back at the crowd and she sang the song

"Sometimes a fight is better black and white"

She hit the last few keys of the song and said

"This song…this song was written by Joe promised me to complete this song for me,that never happened because he died in a car crash but

he did not broke his promise last night I saw him in my dream,he helped me to gather up the courage to complete this song,to not give up on life.

At this very moment

I want to say I love you Joe Jonas,no one could ever replace

wrote this song for me…Tonight I sang this song for you guys…let 2010 be the year of changes,of forgiveness…Thank you"

This time…tears…happy tears ran down Taylor's cheeks

T h e E n d


End file.
